Kim Doyeon
|birthday = December 4, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 173cm |weight = 50kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Kim Doyeon (김도연) is currently an idol under Fantagio Music. She ranked #8 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1, allowing her to debut as a member of I.O.I. Career & History On May 4, 2016, Doyeon debuted as a member of I.O.I along with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101. In August of 2017, Doyeon officially debuted as a member of the girl group Weki Meki. Label mate and previous I.O.I member Choi Yoojung is also a member of this group. One June 1, 2018 Doyeon debuted as a member of the project group of Starship Entertainment and Fantagio that includes WJSN and Weki Meki. The group is called WJMK (우주미키). Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "In The Same Place" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) Weki Meki Albums * WEME (2017) * Lucky (2018) * Kiss, Kicks (2018) * LOCK N LOL (2019) * WEEK END LOL (2019) * DAZZLE DAZZLE (2020) Singles * "I Don't Like Your Girlfriend" (2017) * "La La La" (2018) * "Crush" (2018) * "Picky Picky" (2019) * "Tiki-Taka(99%)" (2019) WJMK * "Strong" (2018) Collaborations * "All Night" (with LONG:D) (2017) OST * "I Love You, I Remember You" (Moonlovers) (with I.O.I) (2016) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Whatta Man (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) Weki Meki * I Don't Like Your Girlfriend (2017) * Butterfly (2018) * La La La (2018) * Crush (2018) * Picky Picky (2019) * Tiki-Taka(99%) (2019) WJMK * STRONG (2018) Collaborations * All Night (with LONG:D) (2017) Appearences * San E & Raina - Sugar and Me (2016) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Weki Meki, What's Up? (2018) Drama * To Be Continued (2015) * Idol Fever (2017) * Short (2018) Gallery Promotional Doyeon Chrysalis Profile.jpg|''Chrysalis'' Doyeon Whatta Man Profile.jpg|"Whatta Man" Doyeon Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Kim Doyeon WEME.jpg|''WEME'' Kim Doyeon Lucky.jpg|''Lucky'' Kim Doyeon Strong Promo.png|"Strong" (1) Kim Doyeon Strong.jpg|"Strong" (2) Kim Doyeon Kicks Kiss Kiss Ver.png|''Kiss, Kicks'' (Kiss Ver.) Kim Doyeon Kicks Kiss Kicks Ver.png|''Kiss, Kicks'' (Kicks Ver.) Kim Doyeon FM201.8.png|''FM201.8'' Kim Doyeon Lock N LOL Promo 1.jpg|''LOCK N LOL'' (1) Kim Doyeon Lock N LOL Promo 2.jpg|''LOCK N LOL'' (2) Kim Doyeon Week End LOL Promo 1.jpg|''WEEK END LOL'' Doyeon Dazzle Promo 2.jpg|''DAZZLE DAZZLE'' Produce 101 Kim Doyeon Produce 101.png Kim Doyeon Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Doyeon Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Doyeon Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Doyeon Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Doyeon Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 프로듀스101 도연 자기소개|Self Introduction Produce 101 Fantagio KimDoyeon, Lee Soomin, Choi Yoo jung @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 Full Fantagio - ♬Glass Bead EP.02 20160219|Company Evaluation Kim Doyeon - Pick Me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Do Yeon – Group 2 f(x) ♬La chA TA EP.04 20160212|La chA TA Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Do Yeon - ♬BANG BANG @ Position Eval.(DANCE) EP.07 20160304|Bang Bang Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Do Yeon - ♬At the Same Place @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|At The Same Place Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 김도연 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Kim Do Yeon Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 아이오아이 김도연 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Kim Do Yeon Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Produce 101 직캠 김도연 - ♬WHATTA MAN @아이오아이 컴백 카운트다운 160808 EP.20|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김도연 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Kim Do Yeon Fancam @엠카운트다운 160818|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김도연 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Kim Do Yeon Fancam @엠카운트다운 160811|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (3) Selfie MV 도연CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I) - 너무너무너무|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 김도연 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Kim Do Yeon VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Weki Meki Category:I.O.I